gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Are you going to San Fierro?
“ von ) | Auftraggeber = Datei:The-Truth-Icon.png/18px – The Truth | Annahmestelle = The Truths Bauernhof in Leafy Hollow | Belohnung = Respekt + | Vorherige = | Nächste = link=Carl Johnson/18px|link=Carl Johnson – Wear Flowers in your Hair }} Are you going to San Fierro? ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von The Truth in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (CJ schlendert mit einem Koffer in eine kleine Scheune, in der sich The Truth befindet, der gerade einen Handstand macht und seine Beine spreizt. CJ bleibt erstaunt stehen) * The Truth: Friede. Ich habe alles, was du brauchst, einsamer Reisender. Es ist im Mutterschiff dahinten. (The Truth weist mit seinem linken Bein auf das besagte Vehikel) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Danke, Mann. Hey, hier ist deine Kohle. (er stellt den Koffer auf den Boden) * The Truth: Der Karma-Kreis schließt sich. (während CJ sich zum Mutterschiff begibt, stellt sich TT wieder auf seine Beine) * The Truth: Alles ist so, wie es sein soll. Zurück zum Ei. (Carl steigt durch die Seitentür in den Wagen) * The Truth: Oooooommmmmmm. (unser Grove Street-Junge kommt wieder aus dem Camper raus) * CJ: Scheiße Mann, das müssen zwei Tonnen Stoff sein da hinten! (TT macht paddelartige Bewegungen) * The Truth: Dreeeeiiiiiiiii. Ramayanaaaaa... (er hört urplötzlich auf) * The Truth: Was ist das für ein Geräusch? (man hört in weiter Ferne ein sich drehendes Rotorblatt) * CJ: Hört sich an wie ein Hubschrauber. * The Truth: Oh Mann, Drogenbullen! Du verdammter Verräter! (er rennt schnell zu seinem Wagen, legt sich auf den Boden und holt einen Flammenwerfer hervor) * CJ: Mann, gib nicht mir die Schuld! Du machst Geschäfte mit Tenpenny! (Truth schmeißt den Flammenwerfer CJ zu) * CJ: Was ist denn hier los? (TT holt einen zweiten und steht wieder auf) * The Truth: Ruhig Bruder. Panik pflastert den Weg zu schlechtem Karma. * CJ: Mann ... * The Truth: Wir müssen diese Felder anzünden. Ich hoffe bloß, Gaia kann uns verzeihen! 24px|right (CJ und The Truth sind am Vernichten der Marihuana-Pflanzen) * The Truth: Arschlöcher! Republikanische Arschlöcher! * CJ: Mir wird ganz schlecht. * The Truth: Eine echte Schande ist das. * CJ: Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint, ich glaub, ich kipp gleich um! * The Truth: Wer gegen den Ozean ankämpft, ertrinkt, Bruder! 24px|right (kurz danach) * The Truth: Carl, wir nehmen das Mutterschiff und das Zeug und verpissen uns! * CJ: Schmeiß es schon mal an! Ich mach hier noch schnell fertig und komm dann nach! 24px|right (beim Mutterschiff) * CJ: Mit dem Hubschrauber am Arsch werden wir sie nie los. * The Truth: Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich hab noch was hier hinten, das hab ich für harte Zeiten aufbewahrt. (CJ rennt zum Kofferraum und findet einen Raketenwerfer vor) * CJ: Heilige Scheiße! Wo hast du das denn her? * The Truth: Hab ich in einem Packen Thai-Sticks gefunden. Schade eigentlich, ich wollt 'ne Lampe draus machen. 24px|right (im Mutterschiff) * CJ: Warum hast du angehalten? * The Truth: Fahr du lieber. Ich bin seit 15 Jahren nicht gefahren. * CJ: Hat doch ganz gut geklappt! * The Truth: Ja, dann hat mich aber die Angst gepackt. Jetzt drehe ich mir 'nen Joint, um die Wellen zu besänftigen! * CJ: Scheiße, ich ruf besser mal Cesar an! (wählt Nummer) * CJ: Yo, Cesar, hab jetzt keine Zeit zum Reden, Mann! Ich bin unterwegs nach San Fierro, okay? Komm mit Kendl zu der Werkstatt, die ich bei dem Rennen gewonnen hab! Okay, ich muss Schluss machen, bis dann! 24px|right (kurz darauf) * CJ: Und wofür brauchst du die ganze Alufolie? * The Truth: Schutz vor Gedankenkontrolle, Kumpel. * CJ: Gedankenkontrolle? * The Truth: Manipulation durch Bilder, Sounds oder Emotionen über Mikrowellenstrahlung. Hast du eine Ahnung, mit wie vielen Satelliten die Regierung jeden einzelnen Bürger zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit ausspioniert? * CJ: Nein. * The Truth: 23. Weißt du, wie viele Reliquien im Pentagon unter Verschluss gehalten werden? * CJ: Nein, weiß nicht. * The Truth: 23. Erkennst du langsam ein Muster? * CJ: Kumpel, ich seh überall Muster! Schaff mit den Qualm von der Fresse weg! 24px|right (Pause) * CJ: Hey, fährt das Ding nicht schneller? * The Truth: Mann, wir haben drei Tonnen Gras an Bord, der Motorblock wird von einer Makramee-Hängematte zusammengehalten und das Ding läuft mit 15 Jahre altem Frittenfett. * CJ: Scheiße. Kannst du schießen? * The Truth: Schießen? Ich bin ein Hippie! Das Einzige, was ich je geschossen hab, ist LSD. Ich hab mal von 'nem Typen gehört, der sich das Zeug die Nase hochgezogen hat. Der dachte, seine Nase ist ein Känguru und der Mond ein Hund! Wuhuuu! 24px|right (Pause) * CJ: Oh Mann, wir sind am Arsch. Was ist das denn für ein Baujahr? * The Truth: 1967. * CJ: Und wie kommst du rum, wenn du nicht Auto fährst? * The Truth: Ich habe eine Astralziege. Sie heißt Herbie. Herbie ist schneller als die meisten anderen, wird aber langsam alt. * CJ: Wie auch immer. Du redest vielleicht eine Scheiße. 24px|right (Pause) * The Truth: Hey, willst du auch 'nen Zug davon? Ein bisschen Temple Charis gemischt mit nepalesischem Munga Munga. * CJ: Mach das Ding aus, ich seh nichts. * The Truth: Mach dich locker, Mann. Das ist echt guter Shit. * CJ: Mach aus, Arschloch (Motherfucker), ich warne dich! * The Truth: Wow, komm mal runter, verdammt. Erstens bist du eine echte Spaßbremse, Amigo. Zweitens hab ich meine Mutter nie gefickt – sie hat mich nicht gelassen. Und drittens hängen wir hier gemeinsam drin, also bleib cool. * CJ: Sorry, Mann. Ich fahr nur nicht gern, wenn ich high bin. 24px|right (sie fahren über die Stadtgrenze von San Fierro) * The Truth: Da sind wir Bruder: San Fierro, die Stadt psychedelischer Wunder! * CJ: Mann, es wundert mich, dass ich noch nie hier war. * The Truth: Gibt keinen besseren Ort, um dem Einfluss des Staates zu entkommen, Mann. * CJ: Okay, Mr. San Fierro, wo ist diese Adresse? * The Truth: Das ist in Doherty, im Osten von Fierro, zwischen Garcia und Easter Basin. 24px|right (bei der Xoomer-Werkstatt) * The Truth: Da sind wir. Scheiße, Mann, da haben sie dich schwer übern Tisch gezogen! Mission In dieser Mission hat CJ ein Zeitlimit von 5.30 Minuten, erstens Truths komplette Marihuana-Plantage abzufackeln und damit alle polizeitauglichen Beweise zu vernichten, sowie zweitens einen anrückenden Polizeihelikopter vom Himmel zu holen. Besorge dir günstigenfalls bereits vor der Mission einen Flammenwerfer, damit du die Brandrodung nicht unterbrechen musst, um Nachschub zu holen. Den nächstbesten Flammenwerfer findest du auf der Anfahrt nach Leafy Hollow an einer Richtung Flint Water gelegenen Talstraße in der Nähe der Eisenbahnbrücke an einem Rastplatz vor der westlichsten von mehreren Blockhütten. Wenn du keine Lust hast, alles mit dem Flammenwerfer zu machen,kannst du auch Rucksackbomben,Granaten oder Molotowcocktails benutzen. Es reicht wenn du ungefähr 15-20 Munition hast. Nach der ersten Cutszene drückt dir The Truth einen Flammenwerfer in die Hand. Begibt dich zu den Marihuana-Reihen und beginne die Brandrodung. Halte beim Abfackeln das Fadenkreuz des Flammenwerfers knapp über die Pflanzen und halte für die beste Wirkung einigen Abstand zu den Pflanzen. Laufe unentwegt feuernd seitlich. Es ist von deutlichem Vorteil, wenn CJ nach Absolvieren der Feuerwehr-Missionen bereits feuerfest geworden ist. Anderenfalls passe stets auf, dass CJ mit den Flammen nicht in Kontakt gerät und kostbare Lebensenergie verliert. Die Marihuana-Büsche stehen zum Teil in Gewächshäusern. Das sollte dich nicht irritieren, da deren Glashülle im Flammenstrahl sofort zerbirst. Sind alle Pflanzenreihen niedergebrannt, laufe zum Mutterschiff, um mit Truth zu reden. Er wird dir einen Raketenwerfer geben, um den Polizei-Maverick abzuschießen. TT wird mit seinem Mutterschiff losfahren - der Polizeiheli hinterher. Versuche, den Maverick mit einem gut gezielten Schuss zu erwischen. Das geht am leichtesten, wenn das Mutterschiff am Ausgang der Farm wieder steht und der Maverick seinerseits über dem Camper seine Position behält. Hast du den Maverick getroffen, pass' unbedingt auf, dass er nicht zu dicht neben CJ einschlägt und explodiert. Renne, wenn nötig, ein Stück zur Seite! Steig' danach in's Mutterschiff und begib dich nach San Fierro in die alte Xoomer-Werkstatt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn The Truth stirbt, das Mutterschiff explodiert oder die Zeit abläuft. Handygespräch Weitere Information Mit Sicherheit wirst du feststellen, dass die Kamera im Laufe Ende der Mission immer stärker am Wackeln ist, des Weiteren wird der Wagen deine Bewegungen zeitversetzt durchführen - Keine Angst, das geht vorbei. Das sind wahrscheinlich nur die Schwindelanfälle die CJ verspürt. es:Are you going to San Fierro? Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:The-Truth-Missionen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia